The invention is directed towards the common issues with current designs of cabinetry and Ready To Assemble furniture known as RTA furniture.
The current large RTA furniture designs such as a desk are heavy and densely packaged in a single box that is difficult to transport for the consumer from point of purchase to the desired location.
The current large RTA furniture designs contain a large assortment of different assembly parts that require a considerable amount of time and area to assemble. The large assortment of parts increase the level of difficulty of the furniture assembly.
The current cabinetry and RTA furniture designs are comprised of compressed particles of wood and adhesive covered by a veneer surface that warp, weaken and disintegrate over time when it comes in contact with water or moisture.
The current RTA furniture designs require you to use a glue or adhesive that makes disassembly nearly impossible without damaging the furniture.
The current large RTA designs that are fully assembled are difficult to move from one area to another. The weight of the furniture is too heavy for the assembly joints. Typically the joints of the furniture crack or become damaged. The broken furniture is then considered undesirable and not repairable by the consumer and discarded into our landfills.
The current RTA designs have square sharp edges which are dangerous for children. A child or adult head can be seriously injured if he or she falls and their head comes in contact this edge.